Wash Behind Your Buffers
* Michael Brandon |season=11 |season_no=11.26 |number=288 |released= * April 11, 2008 * September 28, 2008 * August 19, 2009 * July 9, 2010 * July 19, 2010 * September 28, 2011 |previous=Skarloey Storms Through |next=Thomas and the Billboard}} Wash Behind Your Buffers is the twenty-sixth episode of the eleventh season. Plot There is to be an Engine Rally and Country Show and Skarloey and Rheneas are to lead the rally. Mr. Percival asks Madge to deliver brushes and soap to make sure the two engines are clean for the event. However, Madge spends too much time making sure they are clean that she does not have time to clean herself. She arrives at the rally looking filthy and accidentally sprays Skarloey and Rheneas with mud. However the workmen begin cleaning them up again and the two engines return the favour and the instruct the workmen. They are soon polished in time for the rally to begin. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Madge * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * The Policeman (does not speak) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) * Harold (deleted scene) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Village Square * The Depot * Skarloey Coal Yard (mentioned) Trivia * An alternate angle and re-filmed footage from the Engines and Escapades opening is used. * This episode's title is based on the saying, "Wash behind your ears." * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eleventh season. * This episode was the last of a few things: ** Sharon Miller's last episode as script editor as well as the last episode to have a script editor as from the twelfth season onwards the head writer has replaced the role. ** The last episode to exclusively use models before using CGI Series. ** The last episode narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands and Alexei Borzunov in Russia. * This was originally supposed to be Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon's last episode as narrators in the UK and US respectively, but both returned for the twelfth season after it aired without Pierce Brosnan's narrations. * This marks Madge and Elizabeth's last appearances in an episode not counting their appearances in The Great Discovery. Goofs * It is said that Mr. Percival came to see Madge, but it is really Madge going to Mr. Percival. * Madge is carrying the brushes and soap when she goes over the hill in the beginning of the episode. * Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks in all of the shots at the quarry. * After Madge leaves Skarloey, the road she is on bounces up and down. * When Madge sprays mud onto Skarloey and Rheneas' faces, their eyes are covered with mud. In the next shot, their eyes are clean. * The short stout member is not present with the rest of the Brass Band. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Madge (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Wash Behind Your Buffers! (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Lávense Detrás de los Parachoques pl:Umyj Się! Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video